


The Blackout Club - The Voice is Watching

by Kylef890



Series: Kylef890's Blackout Club Fics [2]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylef890/pseuds/Kylef890
Summary: Added my story from wattpad over here on AO3One of the Voice's followers tries to have a friendly conversation with that rebellious youth group hiding in the woods.





	1. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lucid discovers a shocking murder

Think aloud for the Voice.

That was what the Lucid had been told, and every night, that's what she did. She gave her reports, her worries on the situation at hand, and all of her thoughts.

Well, almost all of them, anyways. There are some things you just don't want people to know.

The Lucid walked down the streets of West Hoadly, approaching the sonic fence, when it occurred to her that her own son might be part of the "blackout club" or so they were called. She didn't want to believe he was hanging out with a group of troublesome runaways, getting themselves into all sorts of trouble each and every night. She debated on speaking this thought aloud when she heard a loud crash behind her.

"Who's there?" She called out, pointing her phone's flashlight in the direction of the nearby house. Immediately she noticed that the front door was busted in, almost entirely torn off of its hinges.

It was those damn kids again.

"Alright kids, we get it! You're upset, you think breaking things will make you feel better, trust me we've all been there. Why don't we just talk this out?" The Lucid shouted out, jogging towards the door in the hopes of catching those pesky kids before they got away. It was only when she reached the door did she notice the body lying on the floor.

It was one of the Sleepers, with the strange, white robes worn by the ones who work in the maze, and a strip of cloth over his face, with a stylized red eye painted on it. Normally, the Sleepers would patrol around town searching for disturbances, but this one was not. He just laid there, completely unresponsive to the Lucid's attempts to wake him up.

It was only when she noticed she couldn't hear the Song within him that she realized he was dead.

"How could they? They just murdered him!" The Lucid scanned her surroundings for any signs of the kids, but began to feel the overpowering urge to close her eyes. When she did, she saw the words floating in the center of her vision.

TAKE A RED DOOR DOWN TO THE CRYPTOGRAM LIBRARY. THEY ARE HEADING THERE.

It was the Voice, speaking to her now as it once had long ago. It had told her she was special, that she would be one of its hosts because it knew she could handle the responsibility. Since then, she hadn't had any contact with it, and began to feel that it had been ignoring her.

Now she knew that wasn't true. Now, knowing that the Voice was watching, she knew the kids wouldn't cause any more trouble tonight.

She'd make sure of it.


	2. A Friendly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lucid attempts to reason with the Blackout Club members

"Hey! Get back here!" The Lucid shouted, chasing a group of two boys through 920 Observation. They had entered the room from the above ladder, but were immediately spotted by the Lucid, who entered from the nearby tunnel connecting to the cryptogram library.

"Run!" The boy wearing a red flannel shirt called out, and the two kids scattered. The Lucid ran after the boy with the red shirt, who ran straight into Instrument Supply.

"Let me take you home, kiddo!" She shouted, almost having caught up to the kid when he threw a metal hook of some kind up at the rafters. A rope dropped down, which he scrambled up remarkably quickly.

"Yeah, you're not adding me to your freaky Song tonight!" He said, quickly pulling the rope up before the Lucid could climb it.

"Come on down from there kiddo! You could get hurt up there!" She called out to the kid.

"Why don't you come up here yourself?" He shot back, his voice filled with fury.

"Look, I'm not going to play these silly games with you. Just come down so we can talk this out, okay?".

"Give us back Bells, then we'll talk!".

The Lucid sighed, rubbing her temples. Bells, or Isabella Madi-Shaw, was a young girl who'd disappeared a few weeks ago. Ever since then, this "magical youth group", as her radio dispatcher called them, had begun their nightly activities. They'd stolen technology from CHORUS, placed strange posters throughout the maze, and even sabotaged the Instrument that they were building down here.

"We don't know what happened to your friend, okay? For all we know she ran away!" This was only partially true, as the Lucid didn't quite know what happened to her, but knew for a fact that she hadn't run away.

"Bullshit! We know you guys kidnapped her, just like you kidnapped all those other kids!".

"Come on now, let's not exaggerate! We were just talking to them," .

"Then explain the dead boy I found tonight!".

"Wha....but...Excuse me?" The Lucid stumbled to find any sort of response to this accusation. As far as she could tell CHORUS had never killed anyone, and she'd certainly done her best not to allow any of the kids she'd chased to die.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you guys are really like," The kid continued, his hands shaking with fury. "You've been kidnapping our friends, breaking into our houses, spying on us, and now you're starting to murder people!".

"Look, we haven't killed anyone! We only want what's best for you-" Before she could finish her sentence, the kid threw a small canister at her. It exploded at her feet, covering her face and robes with white foam. She stumbled backwards, desperately trying to get the foam out of her eyes as the kid laughed, watching her from the rafters.

"Okay kid, hard way it is," She muttered to herself, as she made her way up the nearby staircase. Once she was in reach of the rafters, she climbed up, only to hear the kid cry out below her. The stupid boy had jumped off of the rafters, and was curled into a ball clutching his left ankle in pain on the floor. "See what happens kiddo? You're only hurting yourself by resisting!" She called out, this time running in a full sprint towards the injured kid.

The kid scrambled to his feet, but fell again as he tried to run forwards. When he finally got up again, the Lucid had caught up with him.

"Nonononon-NO! LET GO OF ME!" He screamed, as the Lucid grabbed him by the shoulders. He struggled futilely for a few seconds, before the Lucid finally pushed him to the ground.

"Shhhh, it's okay now," She reassured him, grabbing him by the legs before he could get back up to his feet. She began to drag him, while he screamed for help, desperately flailing about. He tried to punch her in the face, but his arms just weren't long enough.

As she approached a nearby red door, she became aware to the sound of loud footsteps, approaching her from the front. She looked up, and saw the other boy sprinting towards her. Before she could react, the boy had somehow slipped behind her, and pounced on her back, forcing her to let go of his friend.

"Let go of my friend!" He shouted, and it was then that she realized it was her son. She tried to offer some words of reassurance, anything to convince him to join the Voice, but felt something sharp stab her in the neck.

She had barely realized what happened when she noticed how tired she felt. It had been a very long time since the last time she'd slept, since the Voice had taken away her ability to do even that. The kids can wait, she thought. I think I'd rather sleep first.


End file.
